HF 015
7:03:22 PM Jamaros: After engaging in a major undertaking to revive the Witch Hunter Commander, Cime Ravensgard, you successfully kept her soul alive within her shield. 7:04:50 PM Jamaros: After dealing with some minor MG politicking and discussion of what happens now, you guys left with a journal Hank had procured from Martin's wizarding lab. After some translation, you found it included a contract with a Fey-Being called The Marquis. 7:05:16 PM Jamaros: Lots of stuff happened, half of you fought a Gibbering Mouther. The other half investigated some missing corpses. 7:05:53 PM Jamaros: In the end, Hank struck a bargain with the Marquis to save both his and Rune's lives, and Creed met with Death who seemed to like her well enough. 7:06:00 PM Anna: Anna can still taste the thing. 7:06:32 PM Jamaros: And we pick up where we left off. Creed has just returned to the basement, which is covered in Mouther goo. Tiprus and Belza are here, looking confused, and Torra and Helga are upstairs. 7:06:41 PM Creed: Creed moves her joints around a little bit, feeling a bit more springy than she used to. 7:06:55 PM Anna: Anna is also there, looking angry and relieved. 7:06:56 PM Quill: I call not cleaning up the mouther goo. 7:07:06 PM Creed: "I'm certainly not cleaning it." 7:09:25 PM Anna: "I'll get it." 7:10:07 PM Rune: I can prestidigitate it. 7:10:14 PM Rune: Anna shouldn't have to do that. 7:10:26 PM Jamaros: At this point Helga comes down. "Ok, what's going on down-- OH GOOD HEAVENS!" 7:10:39 PM Rune: Rune starts cleaning it up, still looking very put out. 7:10:40 PM Creed: "Can't you both do that?" 7:10:57 PM Rune: But someone is going to have to kick Hank in the shins when he comes home if I'm too busy. 7:11:09 PM Creed: "Fair enough." 7:11:32 PM Rune: And next time, I'm dragging you with me if we split up. 7:11:38 PM Rune: Rune eyes Quill pointedly. 7:12:00 PM Quill: Fine by me. I didn't know we were splitting up; I got out of the carriage and off you went. 7:12:33 PM Creed: "That is what happened." 7:13:53 PM Rune: I know. 7:14:42 PM Rune: If he forces that tree into autumn or winter, I'm going to be very angry. 7:14:59 PM Anna: In any case, we need to find Hank. 7:15:07 PM Jamaros: Those watching, by the way, will see Belza begrudgingly hand some small black stones to Tiprus. 7:15:24 PM Creed: (( creed would be, considering that they are talking. )) 7:15:25 PM Quill: Quill looks over at them. "Hey there, what are you doing?" 7:16:06 PM Rune: ... I suppose I shouldn't've left him alone. 7:16:20 PM Anna: Anna is looking in Rune's direction. If the Erinyes are also in that direction, she will glance over suspiciously. 7:16:44 PM Creed: "It was a bet that they had, don't mind it." 7:17:01 PM Jamaros: Belza crosses her arms, clearly ticked. 7:18:23 PM Anna: It can't be helped, now. Now we need to find him. Did you last see him at the morgue? 7:18:58 PM Rune: Yes. 7:19:10 PM Rune: He made me drive home alone. 7:19:16 PM Rune: Even though I don't know how to drive. 7:19:26 PM Anna: Alright, that's where we start looking. 7:20:51 PM Anna: Anna is immediately tense, then runs up the stairs and outside. 7:21:25 PM Quill: Quill blinks, then follows. 7:21:43 PM Rune: Rune goes with them! 7:21:45 PM Rune: Wait for me! 7:22:08 PM Anna: Blegh. Rain. I hate the feeling of rain in my chest. 7:22:11 PM Jamaros: As you all run up you see that a) night has begun outside and b) a heavy rain has started to fall. 7:22:36 PM Rune: ... that sounds exceedingly uncomfortable. 7:25:03 PM Anna: Well, finding Hank is going to be more difficult, if we attempt it now. I won't even be able to try and track him by scent. 7:25:10 PM Creed: "Technically, we do get drinks in our chest when we drink it. But the feeling for anna must be worse considering it has to... go somewhere?" 7:25:50 PM Jamaros: Torra: "Um...hello." 7:26:12 PM Jamaros: Torra: "Sorry to bother you all, but...we should probably be heading home, given everything." 7:26:14 PM Rune: Well, I'm sure he's on his way home. 7:26:22 PM Anna: Hello, Torra. Sorry if I almost bowled you over. 7:26:22 PM Quill: Quill smiles at Torra. "Hi. Thanks for your work." 7:26:28 PM Rune: Oh, right. ... you're going to come back, right? 7:27:06 PM Anna: Hopefully the Horrors don't become a regular thing. 7:27:51 PM Jamaros: Helga: "Still lots of work to do. Next wall's gonna have to come from somebody's room, so, you'll have to work out who's that is." 7:28:13 PM Rune: Good. 7:28:18 PM Rune: It can be mine if you want. 7:28:25 PM Rune: Rune shrugs. 7:28:40 PM Jamaros: Helga: "I can. You'll just have to deal with a large hole for a while." 7:28:44 PM Rune: We still need to get nicer clothes for Tiprus and Belza. 7:30:47 PM Jamaros: Torra: "You should look at Tops and Tails in the second circle. They work with...unaverage builds." 7:30:47 PM Jamaros: Hilda: "Bit expensive, but not a bad spot." 7:31:08 PM Quill: Good to know, thanks. 7:31:44 PM Rune: Yes. ... I could use a dress or two, too. 7:31:45 PM Jamaros: Hilda: "Also, we won't be by tomorrow. Seundays are our day off." 7:32:01 PM Rune: All right. Thank you for all your help. 7:32:17 PM Jamaros: Hilda shakes your hand. 7:32:32 PM Rune: Rune smiles. 7:33:08 PM Anna: Anna waves, rather fluidly, especially compared to how she waved at Tiprus. 7:35:21 PM Rune: I'm sure Hank will find his way home on his own. 7:35:28 PM Jamaros: Torra: "Oh, also, if you have time next week, please come by. I had some drapes I want to show you." 7:35:39 PM Jamaros: "I think they'd be lovely in the kitchen." 7:35:52 PM Rune: Oh! What color? 7:36:05 PM Jamaros: Torra: "Yellow, with these little white flowers." 7:36:19 PM Rune: That sounds nice. Kitchens should be cheerful. 7:37:23 PM Jamaros: Torra and Helga wave and exit. And as they do...a woman appears at the door. 7:37:43 PM Jamaros: A blue dragonborn woman, one two of you recognize from working at a pub, not long ago. 7:37:58 PM Rune: Rune eyes Quill. 7:37:59 PM Quill: ...hello there. 7:38:02 PM Rune: You got a groupie. 7:38:28 PM Quill: I cannot help being magnetic. 7:38:28 PM Jamaros: She comes right up to Quill. "Hello...um...is there a place we can talk?" 7:38:40 PM Anna: Anna eyes her cautiously, making sure any machine bits are hidden. 7:38:40 PM Creed: Creed whistles 7:38:54 PM Rune: Have fun; use protection. 7:39:04 PM Rune: Rune goes back inside. 7:39:20 PM Quill: Quill nods. 7:39:24 PM Quill: Sure, right this way. 7:39:46 PM Quill: Quill leads her to his room. 7:41:59 PM Hank: (Hank walks in and heads to the kitchen) 7:42:14 PM Rune: THERE you are. 7:42:20 PM Rune: Rune glowers at him. 7:42:22 PM Anna: Oh, hello 7:43:11 PM Rune: Rune offers him a cup of tea, still glaring. 7:43:12 PM Hank: hello can I at least dry off and get some tea before we start this up again 7:43:17 PM Hank: thank you 7:43:30 PM Creed: "Don't worry, I'm not riding the hate carriage this time." 7:43:35 PM Rune: I'll get you some towels. 7:43:51 PM Creed: "Enjoy your drinks and relax, until everything starts." She eyes the other two 7:44:14 PM Rune: Rune goes and fetches some towels from the linen closet! 7:44:42 PM Anna: I use Shape Water to pull the water off him? 7:44:54 PM Jamaros: You can. 7:45:43 PM Anna: Anna actually pulls any surface water off him, and deposits it in a bucket, if there is one nearby. 7:47:02 PM Rune: Rune returns, sees he's totally dry, grumps, and puts the towels down on the table, fetching herself a cup of tea instead. 7:47:06 PM Jamaros: Hank, you go from being soaking wet to actually feeling a little dehydrated, as she's pulled off some sweat and some saliva in your mouth with the rest. 7:47:28 PM Hank: thanks 7:48:13 PM Anna: No problem. Sorry for not telling you about that, Rune. The idea just occurred to me. 7:48:33 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "I am glad to see you came home safe, Hank." 7:48:54 PM Rune: It's fine. 7:49:07 PM Rune: Rune starts presti-ing the mud everyone tracked in away, instead. 7:49:19 PM Hank: Thank you Taeral I am glad you and Rune made it back as well 7:49:22 PM Anna: Indeed. From what Rune tells me, you've all had a harrowing experience. 7:49:29 PM Rune: Now, tell everybody what you did. 7:50:19 PM Creed: "Rune, Do you mind if I talk with Taeral for a bit?" 7:50:39 PM Hank: I made a decision to save our lives by making a deal with the Marquis. 7:50:53 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "...could you maybe ask me first? I'm not a baton." 7:51:09 PM Rune: Right, it's up to Taeral. And I can go with you if you want, Taeral. 7:51:10 PM Creed: "You're also being carried by Rune, I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions." 7:51:19 PM Creed: "May I speak with you, Taeral?" 7:51:37 PM Anna: And other than saving your lives, what did that deal entail? 7:51:52 PM Anna: If you don't mind me asking. 7:52:02 PM Hank: saying a word to William ... 7:52:14 PM Hank: and I ran into my dad on the way home 7:52:15 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "No, I expect there's some scolding to be done about dealing with mysterious magical beings. I'll just be in the next room with Creed if you need us." 7:52:34 PM Rune: You did? ... that was fast. 7:52:41 PM Creed: Creed puts out her hand for the staff 7:52:47 PM Rune: Rune hands Taeral to Creed. 7:52:58 PM Creed: Creed exits room after thanking her. 7:53:40 PM Rune: You forgot the part where it could cause the end of the multiverse. 7:54:10 PM Hank: You forgot the part where I plan on not saying the word 7:54:23 PM Anna: Well, the part about meeting your long-lost father is nice. Is he alright? 7:55:12 PM Hank: yes I dropped him off at my mothers house 7:55:20 PM Rune: And the part with the geas on your neck! 7:55:57 PM Hank: /me shows the mark on his neck 7:57:03 PM Anna: Eesh. Those are particularly nasty. 7:57:31 PM Hank: how so? 7:59:35 PM Anna: If I'm correct in my assumption of what a Geas is, it's essentually a guarantee that you'll do something, or suffer for resisting. 8:00:13 PM Rune: I don't really know that's what it is, honestly. 8:00:21 PM Rune: But I don't know what else it would be. 8:04:20 PM Rune: ... next time would you please listen to me about magic? 8:06:13 PM Hank: yes 8:06:17 PM Rune: And I won't try to break open doors with my head. Deal? 8:07:21 PM Hank: its a deal we will both stick to what we know best 8:08:57 PM Rune: Thanks. 8:09:09 PM Rune: Rune shakes his hand, if he lets her! 8:09:41 PM Hank: Hank shakes Runes hand. 8:10:33 PM Anna: Well, I'm glad this seems to have worked out well. 8:11:33 PM Anna: There's still the question of what we'll do about the Marquis' "request", though. 8:11:49 PM Rune: I don't think it's as simple as just not doing it. 8:12:12 PM Rune: If it is a geas it can kill you. 8:12:25 PM Rune: And if it's just something to force you to do what you promised, well, you'll do it whether you like it or not. 8:13:17 PM Hank: well me dying is better than the tree breaking 8:13:55 PM Rune: Yes, but you're daft if you think we'd just let you. 8:13:59 PM Jamaros: Quill: "HEY, GUYS. HAVE AN ISSUE HERE." 8:14:09 PM Jamaros: You hear that being shouted from his room. 8:14:23 PM Hank: Hank runs to quills room 8:14:53 PM Anna: Anna gets up and clomps over. 8:15:43 PM Jamaros: As you all enter, you see, not a dragonborn woman with Quill but someone else. The woman standing before you now is elven, but like no elf you've ever seen. Her skin is a stark, pale white, with blue markings along her face in a tribalistic style. Her hair is a frosty blue, and the irises of her eyes are pale enough to be almost invisible. She sort of looks like an Elven version of Rune, in a way. She is looking around Quill's room with a mixture of disgust and indifference. 8:16:34 PM Rune: Rune goes too. 8:16:58 PM Rune: Rune bows. 8:17:05 PM Quill: Hey, guys. This is Lhvyssa. She's an agent of Queen Aurilandur. Apparently I've been targetted for assassination. 8:17:10 PM Jamaros: The woman, seeing Rune, curtseys. 8:17:22 PM Creed: Creed joins in 8:17:24 PM Rune: Oh. Would you like some tea, my lady? 8:17:31 PM Jamaros: "It's pronounced Lyvhyssa." 8:17:35 PM Anna: By whom? 8:18:15 PM Jamaros: "We believe at least one of the assassins to be a servant of Damh, king of the summer court." 8:18:27 PM Jamaros: "Our court has been at war with him for eons." 8:18:30 PM Anna: Lovely. 8:18:40 PM Creed: Creed hands Rune the Taeral staff 8:18:52 PM Jamaros: "The other we believe is a rogue agent, an Archfey named Neifron." 8:19:00 PM Jamaros: "But, that is speculation." 8:19:12 PM Quill: So, Lyvhyssa here has invited herself to stay here. It's either that or I get wisked off to the Queen's Court in the Feywild. 8:19:50 PM Jamaros: As Belza and Tiprus appear, Lyvhyssa tenses up. 8:19:57 PM Rune: Rune takes it. 8:20:11 PM Rune: ... we're going to need to change the renovation plans to add another couple of rooms, aren't we. 8:20:42 PM Jamaros: Lyvhyssa: "Additional rooms are unnecessary. I shall be sleeping in the same room to guarantee his safety." 8:20:50 PM Creed: "Relax, they won't hurt you." 8:21:03 PM Quill: But not in the same bed, because that would be 'revolting'. Apparently. 8:21:25 PM Rune: All three of us wouldn't fit in there anyway. 8:21:28 PM Anna: This message has been removed. 8:21:41 PM Rune: This message has been removed. 8:22:07 PM Anna: ten messages came in at once. >.< 8:22:15 PM Jamaros: ((I know the feeling)) 8:22:26 PM Quill: Oh, Neifron? That Vszichtz that killed that town? 8:23:04 PM Quill: ... maybe I should go with her. 8:23:05 PM Jamaros: Lyvhyssa: "Indeed. He is considered the main threat. We had captured him and held him, but he escaped." 8:23:30 PM Quill: That guy killed a town to try and get at me. 8:23:40 PM Rune: ... why does he care so much? 8:23:56 PM Rune: And does the Lady know about Hank? 8:25:22 PM Jamaros: Lyvhyssa: "Neifron was one of the Queen's prized knights. He believed himself to be the Queen's best suitor. After...the incident we do not speak of...she had him banished." 8:25:29 PM Jamaros: "He did not take it well." 8:25:33 PM Jamaros: "Also, what is a Hank?" 8:26:00 PM Quill: Quill points at Hank. "Him. Welcome back, by the way, how's the geas?" 8:26:32 PM Rune: Hank is ... involved... with Fae as well. I think with a different Court. 8:26:50 PM Rune: I just wanted to warn you so you know not to try to kill him. 8:27:31 PM Hank: We arent sure if it is a geas or not apparently 8:27:47 PM Rune: And this is Taeral. He's a wizard. 8:27:54 PM Jamaros: Lyvhyssa: "To what court are you sworn, The Hank?" 8:27:55 PM Rune: Rune gestures to her staff. 8:27:59 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "Um...hi? 8:28:13 PM Rune: And that's Tiprus, and Belza. 8:28:29 PM Jamaros: Lyvhyssa: "...you also keep subjects? Are you a Queen, gloriously pale one?" 8:28:43 PM Quill: Anyway. Neifron killed a town because of... jealousy, I guess. HE might kill you guys to get at me. 8:28:57 PM Rune: ... who, me? 8:29:00 PM Hank: I am not sworn to a court I have a deal with an individual 8:29:46 PM Anna: The amount of people with one or more of us on their shitlist is becoming disturbingly high. 8:29:51 PM Jamaros: Lyvhyssa (to Rune): "Of course. You move and position yourself with great leadership and poise. I assume you are ruler of these subjects." 8:30:21 PM Creed: "Well, I'll be heading out now. If anyone needs me I won't be around." 8:30:25 PM Jamaros: Lyvhyssa (to Hank): "You are the one who dealt with the Marquis, as Quilyn Rae spoke of?" 8:30:34 PM Creed: Creed leaves 8:30:46 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "Wait, you're leaving--And she's gone again." 8:31:22 PM Rune: ... that was abrupt. 8:31:36 PM Quill: YEah, that's him. 8:31:44 PM Anna: She may have been insulted. 8:31:49 PM Rune: And no, I'm not in charge. Creed is the only noble person we have here. That I know of, anyway. 8:31:55 PM Anna: She is a noble. 8:32:16 PM Rune: I'm not, I'm just trying to make sure everybody knows everybody's name and doesn't try to kill each other! 8:32:34 PM Rune: And hosts are always supposed to offer people things. It's a rule. 8:33:07 PM Creed: Creed re-enters, semi-soaked in water 8:33:17 PM Creed: "Quill, I'd like my object back please." 8:33:23 PM Rune: ... also it's harder to kill someone when they've just given you tea. For one thing, you have to put down the cup. 8:33:23 PM Anna: And I am Anna, by the way. Thanks for helping to keep Quill alive. 8:33:31 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "...I was trying to warn you about the rain." 8:33:38 PM Rune: This is Creed. She's a Lady. A real one. 8:33:43 PM Creed: "Rain? What rai--- Oh." 8:33:47 PM Quill: Technically I think it's Rune's. 8:33:52 PM Rune: Rune starts prestidigitating Creed dry. 8:34:00 PM Creed: "Thank you Rune." 8:34:13 PM Creed: "Quill, will you hand it back to me?" 8:34:21 PM Rune: It matches her aura, though. 8:34:27 PM Jamaros: Lyvhyssa walks up to Creed: "...she is your noble?" 8:34:32 PM Rune: Yes. 8:34:44 PM Jamaros: Lyvhyssa: "...that is most unfortunate." 8:34:53 PM Rune: No it isn't. 8:34:54 PM Creed: Creed keeps her posture 8:35:01 PM Quill: Quill pulls out out the egg of destiny from his sachel. 8:35:07 PM Anna: Not our noble, per se. She does not belong to us any more than we belong to her. 8:35:25 PM Jamaros: Lyvhyssa then walks over to Hank and extends a hand. 8:35:28 PM Rune: She's not stupid or half-crazy from inbreeding, I can tell you that. 8:35:32 PM Quill: Quill hands it over to Creed. 8:35:39 PM Creed: "Quill, thank you ." 8:35:52 PM Creed: "Do we have anything for the rain?" 8:36:05 PM Anna: You can borrow my shield. 8:36:09 PM Rune: I have a couple of extra cloaks. 8:36:10 PM Jamaros: "As a friend of the Marquis', I am pleased to meet you, Hank. We view all friends of our allies as fellow allies." 8:36:16 PM Rune: And I can prestidigitate anything you have when you get back. 8:36:20 PM Creed: "I would love to use one, if you don't mind." 8:36:32 PM Rune: Rune nods and goes to fetch it. 8:36:50 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "Creed, I said it was half a day's ride on horseback, please wait until morning, at least." 8:37:00 PM Creed: "I can go now thank you." 8:37:33 PM Quill: Where are you going? 8:37:37 PM Rune: Rune returns with two spare cloaks, one black and one red. 8:37:38 PM Hank: Hank leaves the room 8:37:42 PM Anna: Creed, we just had a great deal of unpleasantness result from two of us going off alone. 8:37:51 PM Rune: ... after tonight I don't think we should split up. 8:38:13 PM Creed: Creed gently takes one of the cloaks and puts it on. 8:38:52 PM Creed: "I'm sure you all have your pleasantries here and your own businesses to attend to. Don't mind me and enjoy your playtime with an elven queen." 8:39:08 PM Creed: Creed leaves 8:39:11 PM Anna: Creed, I'm going with you. 8:39:15 PM Jamaros: Lyvhyssa: "I am not an elf. I am also not a queen." 8:39:28 PM Jamaros: Belza and Tiprus follow Creed. 8:39:30 PM Rune: ... you could at least take Belza or Tiprus. Or both. 8:39:51 PM Rune: ... oh, good. 8:40:12 PM Quill: You guys should go with Creed. 8:40:50 PM Rune: Rune eyes him. 8:41:26 PM Quill: She thinks she knows everything, but she might need a wizard or two. 8:42:00 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "Foolish child. Can't stay still, ever." 8:42:34 PM Anna: Anna is going with Creed, by the way. 8:42:43 PM Rune: Anna will keep her safe. 8:43:16 PM Rune: I mean, unless you just want to be alone with the Lady, then I can go if you want. 8:44:25 PM Quill: No, I really don't, but I'm going with her to the Feywild. Neifron killed a town to get at me, I don't want to put you guys in his crosshairs. It's safer for everyone. 8:44:59 PM Quill: I mean, safer in terms of Neifron, not in terms of unrelated gibbering Mouthers. 8:45:04 PM Rune: ... what? 8:45:11 PM Rune: You're leaving? Just like that? 8:45:34 PM Quill: I really don't want to, but what else can I do? 8:45:38 PM Jamaros: Lyvhyssa: "I applaud your decision, Quill." 8:46:18 PM Rune: But... 8:47:16 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "Then I suggest we all go." 8:47:43 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "I do not trust these fey people. How do we know this queen isn't the real threat?" 8:47:54 PM Jamaros: Lyvhyssa looks completely aghast at this. 8:49:18 PM Quill: Oh, she is scary as hell, I agree. I'm just not sure what to do here. 8:49:31 PM Rune: Well don't just leave. 8:50:22 PM Quill: He already killed a town full of people to get at me. I can't say as I really want more dead people on my head. 8:51:05 PM Rune: You've had a very interesting life. 8:51:10 PM Rune: And I don't mean that in a good way. 8:51:57 PM Rune: Where was the queen when you were being tortured, anyway? 8:54:04 PM Quill: Quill looks at Lyvhyssa. ".... why does Neifron want me dead? It's because he's jealous, right? Because of the pact." 8:55:24 PM Jamaros: Lyvhyssa: "...we...are not entirely sure. But...we believe that he is continuing to pursue the Queen, romantically. And he may have viewed her interest in you as a subject as a desire for...more intimate reasons." 8:55:54 PM Rune: You are awfully handsome. And talented. 8:58:10 PM Quill: ... it's a curse, it really is. I can't have more deaths on my head as a result of this pact, Lyvhyssa. 8:58:45 PM Rune: I could see where that might make someone want to kill you. 8:59:31 PM Jamaros: Lyvhyssa: "My mission was to come and take you back to the palace." 8:59:38 PM Quill: When it was just me... well. That was different. that's just my life, in my hands. 9:00:11 PM Jamaros: Lyvhyssa: "But I will not force you. ...although, for the record, I could." 9:01:01 PM Rune: ... we can talk about it when everyone gets back. 9:04:44 PM Rune: Assuming they don't get killed or sell their souls or get a geas laid on them. 9:05:42 PM Quill: Or all three. 9:06:24 PM Quill: Okay. I have to go talk to the Queen. WIll you guys come with me? 9:06:36 PM Jamaros: ((You guys will so enjoy the logs of what Creed is up to)) 9:06:58 PM Rune: Now? 9:07:00 PM Jamaros: Lyvhyssa: "So, you are coming?" 9:07:09 PM Quill: Can my friends come with me? 9:07:30 PM Rune: Can't we wait until the others get back, at least? 9:07:35 PM Jamaros: Lyvhyssa looks them over. "Urg...it is not...I was not...it is very unorthodox." 9:08:01 PM Quill: It hopefully won't take long, but okay. 9:08:49 PM Rune: Good. ... I wish I had some fancier clothes. 9:10:15 PM Rune: I wasn't supposed to have to meet a queen on short notice. 9:12:39 PM Rune: ... I need to go and check my closet. If you need anything, scream for help. 9:12:40 PM Quill: I've... never actually met her. 9:12:46 PM Rune: ... what? 9:13:16 PM Quill: Well, she was in an audience in disguise when she decided she liked my performance, so I didn't know who she was then. 9:13:58 PM Rune: ... I thought she came to you in a vision afterward, or something like that. 9:14:24 PM Quill: Well, yeah. But I mean, never actually actually met her. Magic visions don't count. 9:14:50 PM Rune: .... you're the one who should be worried about their clothes, then. Or I suppose you could go shirtless. 9:15:32 PM Quill: I'm worried about other stuff mostly, but you do have a point. 9:15:54 PM Rune: ((What time is it ingame?)) 9:15:58 PM Jamaros: Lyvhyssa blushes 9:16:10 PM Rune: Rune eyes her. 9:16:15 PM Jamaros: ((At this point, we're approaching eight thirty, nine-ish.)) 9:17:46 PM Quill: Quill hasn't noticed. 9:17:54 PM Quill: ((WHo all is here?)) 9:18:20 PM Creed: (( we're just in the other chat )) 9:18:34 PM Creed: (( cause creed on a mission for that seven eleven )) 9:18:41 PM Quill: ((I mean characters in the room.)) 9:18:50 PM Jamaros: In the main hall with you is Rune, Taeral and Lyvhyssa. 9:19:01 PM Rune: Rune eyes Lyvhyssa. 9:19:32 PM Rune: Are you the queen in disguise? 9:19:43 PM Jamaros: Lyvhyssa: "...what?" 9:20:03 PM Rune: Because if you're not, you have a crush on him too. 9:20:20 PM Jamaros: "...WHAT?" 9:20:45 PM Jamaros: Lyvhyssa: "Have you seen him? He is disgusting. All fleshy and gross." 9:21:23 PM Quill: Also, in the room. 9:21:50 PM Jamaros: At this point, the others have been gone for about an hour, just to keep time in order here. 9:21:55 PM Rune: Then why do you keep looking at him like that? 9:23:16 PM Jamaros: Lyvhyssa: "I am viewing him as an object for the Queen. Not dissimilar to when I bring her grapes or a deckchair." 9:24:26 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "...I don't believe the others are coming back." 9:24:26 PM Quill: Ouch. 9:24:41 PM Quill: Well, let's go find them then. 9:25:13 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "If I am correct, they are currently heading for a cave to the south of here. I can lead you there." 9:25:28 PM Quill: What do you know about what Creed is doing? 9:25:35 PM Rune: Why are they going to a cave? 9:26:19 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "She wants to ask a friend of mine about more of those eggs." 9:26:25 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "He lives there." 9:26:38 PM Rune: What friend? And why doesn't she just tell us about things? 9:28:42 PM Quill: That's an excellent question. 9:29:01 PM Rune: I CAN'T KEEP EVERYONE TOGETHER IF THEY KEEP RUNNING AWAY!!! 9:29:06 PM Quill: She either doesn't trust us or doesn't take us seriously. 9:29:08 PM Rune: Rune bursts into tears. 9:29:17 PM Quill: Quill hugs Rune. 9:29:45 PM Rune: Rune cries on him, angrily. 9:29:50 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "You can't blame yourself. Creed's a child. And a reckless one at that." 9:30:31 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "What she needs is a good spanking and to go to bed without supper." 9:30:46 PM Jamaros: Lyvhyssa: "Do all your kind speak of your royals in this manner?" 9:31:22 PM Jamaros: Lyvhyssa: "This may be why they behaves as they do." 9:31:35 PM Quill: Well, she's not our royal. 9:32:14 PM Rune: Rune cries a little more! But it's winding down already. 9:33:48 PM Rune: Rune sniffles. 9:34:03 PM Quill: Okay, well. Let's go to this mysterious cave. 9:34:14 PM Rune: Okay. 9:34:30 PM Rune: Rune lets him go and prestis his shirt dry, gloomily. 9:36:08 PM Rune: ... I don't suppose the Lady can drive a coach. Because I can't. And that's if they even left it. 9:36:25 PM Jamaros: Lyvhyssa: "I can manage." 9:36:44 PM Rune: All right. 9:36:54 PM Quill: Good, let's go. 9:37:00 PM Rune: Rune heads out to the coach and hops in. 9:38:57 PM Jamaros: Ok, you guys ride out in the coach, Taeral guiding Lyvhyssa up front. Can I get Perception checks from you two, please? 9:38:58 PM Quill: Quill goes too! 9:39:22 PM Quill: (( 8 )) 9:39:38 PM Rune: Rune at some point leans over and whispers to Quill: "Just so you know, she's totally smitten with you." 9:41:04 PM Quill: She implied I was revolting and also a deskchair, I think? 9:41:21 PM Rune: So? 9:41:30 PM Rune: ... 9:41:52 PM Rune: ... well, we found the rest of the team. They crashed just up ahead. 9:41:58 PM Rune: Rune says that part at full volume. 9:42:08 PM Quill: Quill blinks, looking out the window. 9:42:53 PM Jamaros: So, moving everything back to this chat, yes. Hank, Anna and Creed, and the two Erinyes all see your very familiar coach roll up to guys beneath a small group of trees. 9:43:08 PM Rune: Need a ride? 9:43:42 PM Jamaros: Tiprus is sprawled out against one of the trees, while Belza looks her over. Tiprus appears to be completely asleep. 9:44:07 PM Creed: Creed is looking over Tiprus as she gets up, removing some of the muck that may be on her and Tiprus. 9:44:16 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "Is everyone alright?" 9:44:25 PM Rune: ... this isn't the best place for a nap. 9:44:37 PM Rune: Rune starts presti-ing people clean. 9:45:00 PM Jamaros: The rain, by the way, is still coming down, albeit, a little lighter than previously. 9:45:14 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "And this is why I suggested waiting until morning." 9:45:54 PM Creed: Creed helps Belza with getting Tiprus up 9:46:03 PM Quill: What happened? 9:46:04 PM Hank: Really TaerAl this exact scenario 9:46:21 PM Anna: Anna also helps, if it looks like they need it. 9:46:24 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "Yes. I am very intuitive like that." 9:46:37 PM Rune: We brought the coach. 9:47:07 PM Creed: "Taeral, intuition does not equal seeing the future. You're not Mathias." 9:47:25 PM Quill: What happened? 9:47:48 PM Creed: "Heavy rain and flying, Tiprus got woozy." 9:48:55 PM Quill: And the crash? 9:48:57 PM Rune: ... could we just do this tomorrow? 9:49:02 PM Rune: Please? 9:49:10 PM Rune: And then we could go and talk to the Queen. 9:49:24 PM Quill: ..fine. 9:49:35 PM Jamaros: Lyvhyssa: "I can get us to the castle right now." 9:49:42 PM Jamaros: Lyvhyssa: "And we can sleep there." 9:50:04 PM Rune: Doesn't eating Faerie food mean you have to stay there forever? 9:50:07 PM Creed: "I'd like to meet with Mathias first before anything. I don't like dealing with Fae." 9:50:21 PM Creed: "So if I'm going to deal with any, I'd like to get some things in order first." 9:50:24 PM Jamaros: Lyvhyssa: "Who said anything about giving you food?" 9:50:28 PM Rune: Quill has to talk to the Queen, he says it's very important. 9:50:40 PM Rune: Well I need tea in the morning when I wake up or I don't wake up. 9:50:59 PM Creed: "So Quill has to talk with a Queen while I have to talk to a man who knows where embodiments of power are." 9:51:03 PM Rune: ... life-threateningly important. 9:51:13 PM Creed: "Both sound pretty important to me." 9:51:40 PM Creed: "Besides that," Creed turns to Taeral, "You said he was the best in divination magic, which means he can help Tiprus get better faster." 9:51:46 PM Rune: Last time we split up Hank made a pact that may end the multiverse, but if you insist I suppose we can split up. 9:52:08 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "...I don't think you understand what divination is." 9:52:11 PM Hank: Would this Mathias be ok with late visitors? 9:52:13 PM Rune: Again. 9:52:21 PM Creed: "I temporarily forgot what it meant, we just crashed." 9:53:00 PM Creed: "You can go off and deal with fae, I want nothing to do with them. They're far more trouble than anything, and all the events that have happened with them so far prove me right." 9:53:01 PM Jamaros: ((I am adding "...I don't think you understand what divination is." to my list of favorite self-quotes in D&D)) 9:53:09 PM Creed: (( that's fine )) 9:53:42 PM Jamaros: Lyvhyssa: "Works for me. The more people I bring the more trouble I have to deal with, anyway." 9:54:05 PM Rune: ... we wouldn't be going for them, we'd be going for Quill. 9:54:41 PM Creed: "Why? What has Quill done to the fae's to get so much of their attention?" 9:54:52 PM Creed: "Why is it life threatening ?" 9:55:04 PM Rune: He told a shadow story and a queen liked it. 9:55:18 PM Anna: ...but? 9:55:44 PM Rune: But nothing, that is all he did! 9:55:49 PM Quill: I explained this. But wait, no, you had run off on another all important Creed-centric task when I explained it, didn't you? 9:55:53 PM Creed: "And what of the consequences?" 9:56:00 PM Creed: "Don't you pin the blame on me here." 9:56:22 PM Rune: ... can't we go home and argue? It's cold and raining. 9:56:49 PM Quill: Yep. I am painfully aware of the consquences. A whole town, dead. I'd kind of like to prevent that from happening again. 9:56:56 PM Creed: "We're closer to the cave than we are to home, and I, apparently, am so self-centered that I'm trying to find these things of power for us as a group." 9:57:17 PM Creed: "Then congratulations, your dealings with a fae has gotten people killed while my dealings have saved two of my kind and killed no one but monsters." 9:57:33 PM Creed: "I'd like the venom from the two of you to cease, already." 9:57:40 PM Creed: "I'm not doing this just for me." 9:57:41 PM Quill: Quill looks fairly stricken. 9:57:55 PM Quill: Quill looks at Lhyvyssa. 9:57:59 PM Quill: Let's go. 9:58:03 PM Rune: What venom? 9:58:06 PM Jamaros: Belza walks up spins Creed around and speaks in a language you do not understand. 9:59:11 PM Rune: ... wait for me, Quill, you need some backup. Taeral, you should go with them since you know the person they're seeing, shouldn't you? 10:00:05 PM Hank: I will go with quill 10:00:18 PM Creed: "Make sure not to die due to Fae tricks." 10:00:33 PM Creed: "I'll find these eggs for each of us, and then I'll be out of all of your hair." 10:00:57 PM Rune: We can bring Tiprus back in the carriage and then go, all right? She's ill, I think. 10:01:08 PM Creed: "She's going with you, she needs the rest." 10:01:11 PM Rune: Rune nodnods. 10:02:44 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "...very well, I'll go with Creed." 10:02:57 PM Rune: Rune hands Taeral over to Creed, carefully. 10:03:01 PM Rune: ... be careful. 10:03:06 PM Anna: Hhhhhhh... I guess I'll stick with Creed, as well, if only to keep her relatively safe. 10:03:08 PM Creed: Creed carefully takes Taeral from her hands. "Of course." 10:03:12 PM Rune: Rune pats him. 10:03:22 PM Creed: "He's only in a ball of glass right now, after all." 10:03:31 PM Creed: "We'll fix him up eventually." 10:03:41 PM Rune: Right. ... but I meant you too. 10:03:50 PM Creed: "Oh." Creed seems fairly surprised. 10:04:02 PM Creed: "...Be safe." 10:04:03 PM Rune: You're our noble. 10:04:05 PM Rune: Rune nods. 10:04:17 PM Rune: Rune helps Tiprus into the carriage first. 10:04:24 PM Creed: Creed opens up her map and begins to resume her travel toward the cave. 10:04:39 PM Jamaros: Tiprus takes up a lot of the carriage, but you make it work. She looks totally wiped. 10:04:56 PM Jamaros: Belza picks up Anna and Creed and flies them off. 10:05:37 PM Jamaros: ((And that's what happens when one of your Erinyes rolls a Nat 1 on a CON save)) 10:05:45 PM Creed: (( jesus )) 10:05:49 PM Rune: Rune cuddles her a little bit, reassuringly. 10:06:13 PM Jamaros: ((A +5 to CON, but nope! ...Roll20 hates me.)) 10:06:29 PM Creed: (( it was Creed's luck affecting you, because Tiprus was carrying her. )) 10:07:18 PM Anna: hates me, too! Except when rolling soon-to-be-crushed kitten hp. 10:07:26 PM Rune: We'll put you to bed, and I'll put out a nice bowl of fruit and a pitcher of water, and everything will be better. 10:07:54 PM Rune: Rune starts using presti to dry poor Tiprus's wings out, they must be heavy full of water like that. 10:08:11 PM Rune: And Quill, it's not your fault. 10:08:14 PM Quill: Quill is silent the way back. 10:08:41 PM Jamaros: The way back is relatively uneventful. Being in a coach, no CON saves are needed to survive the storm. 10:09:43 PM Rune: Rune does exactly what she said when she gets home, and also gives Tiprus a cup of hot tea before she puts her to bed. With honey in it. 10:09:46 PM Quill: Doesn't really matter, a bunch of stories ended in that town, because I happened to be there. 10:10:02 PM Rune: It does matter. 10:11:15 PM Jamaros: Lyvhyssa: "Because Neifron was there. Neifron is a vile and wicked creature who would've probably killed them anyway. Or anyone else he came across." 10:12:04 PM Rune: Rune , once Tiprus is safely in bed, turns to Quill and Lyvhyssa. "All right, let's go." 10:12:48 PM Jamaros: Lyvhyssa: "Ok...um...I just need to set up a circle...do you have any places here where the veil is weak?" 10:13:00 PM Quill: There's the hellmouth in the basement. 10:13:23 PM Rune: I'm not sure if that would be a good idea. I don't want to meet Gargauth. 10:13:38 PM Jamaros: Lyvhyssa: "It's ok. I know what I am doing." 10:13:43 PM Jamaros: She heads for the basement. 10:13:51 PM Quill: Well, she doesn't need the circle, just the... atmosphere, I guess. 10:13:56 PM Quill: ...thanks for coming, you two. 10:14:27 PM Rune: Rune nods. 10:14:37 PM Hank: You are welcome quill 10:14:45 PM Rune: Anna and Taeral and Belza will keep Creed safe. 10:15:08 PM Jamaros: Lyvhyssa finishes drawing a circle into the ground. "Ok...here goes." 10:15:20 PM Rune: .... I've never met a queen before... 10:16:00 PM Hank: And I will listen to you and quill rune I promise. 10:16:35 PM Jamaros: The circle begins to glow a pale blue. Suddenly the room seems to spin...faster....faster....faster 10:17:12 PM Rune: Rune closes her eyes and grabs Hank so she doesn't fall on her head. 10:17:43 PM Hank: Hank holds rune 10:17:49 PM Jamaros: The room vanishes now, and you are in a spinning vortex of light, blue, green, yellow, red, blue, green, yellow, red. 10:17:53 PM Jamaros: Over and over! 10:18:04 PM Jamaros: And then...you stop. 10:18:09 PM Creed: (( oh god not Charlie and the chocolate factory!! )) 10:18:11 PM Rune: Rune closes her eyes shut tight. 10:19:28 PM Rune: Is it... is it over? Did it stop? 10:19:45 PM Quill: Quill opens an eye. 10:19:51 PM Jamaros: You open your eyes to find yourselves in a room seemingly made entirely of crystal. A fancy, massive room. 10:20:20 PM Hank: Yes it did 10:20:29 PM Quill: ....we're here. 10:20:29 PM Rune: Rune finally opens her eyes, and lets go of Hank, wobbling a little bit. 10:20:45 PM Hank: Wherever here is 10:20:47 PM Rune: Rune takes Quill's hand. 10:21:15 PM Quill: Quill looks around the room. 10:22:17 PM Jamaros: A small man enters. He looks similar to Lyvhyssa by seemingly covered in body glitter, wearing a loincloth and vest, and has insect wings out of his back. 10:22:35 PM Jamaros: Man: "Lyv, what is all this? One mortal, we said! One!" 10:23:56 PM Jamaros: Lyvhyssa: "There were...complications." 10:24:05 PM Rune: Rune squeezes Quill's hand. 10:24:17 PM Quill: I insisted that my companions come. They're under my protection just as I'm under the Queen's. I couldn't shirk my duty to them, just as the Queen wouldn't leave me in danger. 10:24:24 PM Quill: Quill squeezes back. 10:25:41 PM Rune: Rune smiles a little bit. 10:26:30 PM Jamaros: Lyvhyssa: "Jaykos, this is Quilyn. He wishes to speak with...with the queen." 10:27:44 PM Quill: Quill bows to the man. 10:28:53 PM Rune: Rune does too. 10:29:10 PM Hank: Hank bows as well 10:29:15 PM Jamaros: Jaykos: "...well...that's...unorthodox." 10:29:30 PM Jamaros: Jaykos: "You won't be wearing that, I hope." 10:30:06 PM Quill: I was hoping you have some more appropriate clothing. I have precious little back home. 10:30:26 PM Rune: We haven't had time to go shopping. Things keep happening. 10:32:20 PM Jamaros: Jaykos sighs. "I'll see what we can do for you. Since the Queen's taken such a liking to you. In the mean time, I will have baths drawn for all of you and some bedrooms you may rest in." 10:32:33 PM Jamaros: Jaykos: "First, though, may we have your shoes?" 10:33:25 PM Hank: Why do you want our shoes? 10:33:26 PM Rune: Rune takes her slippers off. 10:33:47 PM Jamaros: Jaykos: "Keep our floors clean." 10:33:54 PM Jamaros: You guys may roll insight if you like. 10:34:11 PM Quill: (13)) 10:34:43 PM Hank: (18) 10:35:35 PM Rune: ... 10:35:43 PM Rune: Oh. 10:35:48 PM Rune: Rune puts her shoes back on. 10:35:56 PM Quill: Quill prestidigiates his boots clean. 10:35:57 PM Jamaros: Lyvhyssa: "Jaykos!" 10:36:02 PM Rune: It's not a good idea to give anything to Fae, is it. 10:36:10 PM Jamaros: Jaykos: "Can't blame a guy for trying." 10:36:22 PM Jamaros: Lyvhyssa: "It's very much not." 10:36:46 PM Rune: Rune prestidigitates her shoes clean too. And Hank's. 10:37:06 PM Rune: I'm guessing the Queen might not be too pleased to hear about that. 10:37:10 PM Rune: Would she. 10:38:29 PM Jamaros: Jaykos: "Depends. I'm guessing she'd be fine with letting me keep you." 10:38:47 PM Rune: Probably. But we're his, so. 10:38:51 PM Rune: Rune gestures to Quill. 10:39:40 PM Jamaros: Jaykos looks at both of them and back at Quill. "Luck-y." 10:39:51 PM Jamaros: Jaykos: "Anyway...this way please." 10:39:58 PM Quill: Quill gives a shrug with a sort of 'what can I say' face. 10:40:52 PM Jamaros: As you follow Jaykos out of the room you find yourself going from room to room, all made of this same crystal that you feel should be cold...but isn't. 10:41:00 PM Jamaros: You're actually quite comfortable, all of you. 10:41:11 PM Rune: Rune keeps Quill's hand. 10:42:03 PM Hank: Hank follows right behind rune and quill 10:43:46 PM Jamaros: As you pass you see various other beings like Jaykos and Lyvhyssa in strange clothes, bathing, eating, lounging, all the sorts of things you'd kind of expect, honestly. 10:43:52 PM Jamaros: And they all are looking at you. 10:43:54 PM Jamaros: Intently. 10:43:56 PM Jamaros: Curiously. 10:44:22 PM Rune: Rune so no change there for her. 10:44:22 PM Quill: ((Everyone has chalk-white skin. I have ebony-black skin. I don't stick out at all.)) 10:44:56 PM Quill: Quill walks through, head high. 10:46:28 PM Hank: Hank walks through looking straight ahead 10:46:29 PM Rune: Rune is used to it. 10:47:54 PM Jamaros: Jaykos leads you to a large hotspring. 10:48:10 PM Jamaros: Jaykos: "Please, make yourselves at home. I shall show you to your beds when you are done." 10:48:55 PM Rune: All right. 10:49:06 PM Jamaros: Jaykos leaves. 10:49:08 PM Rune: ((Is there anyone else already in there?)) 10:49:16 PM Jamaros: Nope, it is empty, save for you. 10:49:32 PM Rune: Rune leans over and touches the water to test the temperature. 10:49:38 PM Jamaros: Lyvhyssa: "I shall go prepare for your meeting. Remember, give nothing and take nothing. Not even food or drink." 10:49:53 PM Rune: What if we swallow some of the water in the bath? 10:50:18 PM Hank: And what about the clothes for the meeting with the queen? 10:50:39 PM Jamaros: Lyvhyssa: "Those are lent, not given." 10:50:51 PM Jamaros: Lyvhyssa: "I shall make sure those rules are explained." 10:50:57 PM Rune: Rune smiles. 10:51:06 PM Rune: "Thank you." 10:51:29 PM Quill: Quill looks at Lyvhyssa. "Yes, thank you. Very much." 10:51:51 PM Jamaros: The water as you step in, despite looking hot...is actually kind of cool. Like a pool, really. But not uncomfortable. 10:51:56 PM Jamaros: Lyvhyssa leaves. 10:52:17 PM Rune: Hmm, it's not as warm as I was expecting. 10:52:27 PM Quill: Well, it's the Winter Court. 10:52:50 PM Rune: Rune unhooks her dress, folds it neatly, sets it on top of her shoes and sits on the edge of the water. 10:53:46 PM Rune: Rune is, in fact, white, with blue zebra-like stripes that are actually slightly-raised scales. 10:54:12 PM Rune: If it turns out to be bottomless and I drown, don't come in. 10:55:08 PM Hank: Can't you swim? 10:55:41 PM Jamaros: Can I get perception checks? 10:56:01 PM Quill: (19) 10:56:18 PM Hank: (20) 10:57:07 PM Jamaros: Looking around, you guys see symbols all over the walls. You see a stag, a diamond, a snowflake, a flower, a sun, a tree and...an eye...inside a pyramid. The sun has been defaced, though...like they tried to scratch it out. 10:57:24 PM Rune: Rune hops into the pool. Sploosh! 10:58:47 PM Hank: ( is it the same as the back of my neck?) 10:59:11 PM Hank: Quill do you know what these symbols represent? 10:59:25 PM Quill: Quill looks at them. (Do I?) 10:59:27 PM Jamaros: ((It is.)) 10:59:35 PM Rune: Rune surfaces. 10:59:57 PM Rune: ... I think it's bottomless, but ... there's some weird magic. 11:00:15 PM Rune: Invisible hands pull you up if you try to stay down. 11:00:40 PM Hank: That sounds creepy 11:00:48 PM Jamaros: A series of soapy bubbles start to form around Rune. 11:00:55 PM Rune: It is. ... and now I think I'm getting scrubbed. 11:00:59 PM Quill: Quill shrugs and gets in the pool. 11:01:01 PM Rune: But it's safe, you should come in. 11:01:10 PM Quill: ((Do I recognize the symbols?)) 11:01:50 PM Hank: Hank gets in the pool 11:01:55 PM Rune: ... ahah. Ahahaha! Agh, not my back, that tickles. Agh! 11:03:57 PM Rune: Rune squirms a little and dunks her head a couple times so it can get her hair. 11:05:40 PM Quill: Quill points out the symbols. "The Snowflake is Aurilandur. The Stag is Oberon; the Diamond is Titania. I would guess the other symbols are the other courts. Spring, Summer -- I would guess that's the sun -- and Autumn. 11:06:37 PM Rune: The leaf. 11:07:00 PM Hank: yes the eye pyramid 11:07:45 PM Rune: Hmm. 11:08:26 PM Rune: Rune paddles awkwardly around the pool a little bit, before she finally gets out and sits on the edge of it while she prestis the dampness away. 11:08:40 PM Quill: Quill also gets cleaned up. 11:09:08 PM Hank: Hank does as well 11:10:08 PM Hank: So how are we going to stick together if we have separate rooms? 11:10:30 PM Rune: Well I was going to ask to stay with Quill but maybe we both should. 11:10:39 PM Jamaros: As the two of them wade out, you see the bubbles form around them too. 11:11:40 PM Hank: If you guys share a room I can keep watch by the door all night 11:12:09 PM Quill: It's all right, I don't sleep anyway. 11:12:14 PM Rune: I don't think that's necessary. We can trust Lyvhyssa to keep Quill safe. 11:12:35 PM Hank: But not neccasarily us 11:12:48 PM Rune: No, but Quill can keep us safe. 11:12:55 PM Quill: I will. 11:13:06 PM Hank: Not if we are separated 11:13:13 PM Quill: And yeah, she was unexpectedly very helpful. 11:13:33 PM Rune: Because she has a thing for Quill. 11:15:36 PM Quill: Hopefully our business here won't take long. 11:15:39 PM Rune: Rune puts her dress back on, now that she's nicely dried out, and tries to smooth her hair out. 11:15:59 PM Rune: Whatever you do, we'll support you. 11:16:44 PM Quill: I'll make sure you guys are safe and get back home no matter how things turn out, I promise. 11:18:13 PM Rune: ... I don't think you should stay here, Quill. 11:18:27 PM Hank: I agree with rune 11:18:47 PM Quill: I don't intend to. 11:19:45 PM Jamaros: Lyvhyssa returns at this point, she is carrying robes with her. She sees Hank and Quill in the water and squeaks a little. 11:19:48 PM Rune: Good. 11:20:03 PM Jamaros: Lyvhyssa: "Ah...you are still bathing. Sorry, I thought you were ready." 11:20:11 PM Rune: I am, anyway. 11:20:13 PM Rune: Rune smiles. 11:20:36 PM Quill: I'm just about done. 11:20:37 PM Jamaros: Lyvhyssa: "I also thought you might want these...but, I see you have that handled too." 11:21:17 PM Quill: Quill gets out of the water. 11:21:33 PM Rune: They probably want to borrow them, or Hank anyway. He's not magic. Or not the same kind, anyway. 11:22:26 PM Hank: Hank gets out as well and takes a robe 11:23:10 PM Jamaros: As Hank puts on the robe, it fits surprisingly well, given he is a somewhat burlier specimen than you see walking around. It does stop just above his knees, though. 11:23:33 PM Quill: Quill dries off and takes a robe. 11:24:11 PM Jamaros: It fits Quill a little better, even. It falls down to about his shins. The top is a little bulky on him, though. 11:26:01 PM Jamaros: Lyvhyssa: "Well, I will show you to your room, then." 11:26:22 PM Quill: When will I be allowed an audience? 11:26:35 PM Rune: ... hopefully not until we have borrowed some clothes. 11:27:28 PM Jamaros: Lyvhyssa: "You shall see her tomorrow. She said you shall be her first meeting at dawn." 11:28:06 PM Quill: Quill nods. 11:28:22 PM Hank: What time is it now? 11:28:43 PM Jamaros: Lyvhyssa: "Sunset." 11:29:53 PM Jamaros: Lyvhyssa guides you to one massive bedchamber, complete with it's own adjoining bathroom, massive canopy bed, and a small beauty table at the far side. 11:30:19 PM Rune: Perfect. 11:30:42 PM Rune: Where will you be? 11:30:45 PM Quill: Quill nods. "Thank you." 11:30:54 PM Jamaros: Lyvhyssa: "Since Quill claimed ownership of the two of you, a single room was provided for all of you." 11:31:09 PM Jamaros: Lyvhyssa: "I have my own chambers in the palace. Thank you.' 11:31:58 PM Hank: If the meeting is at dawn when will we get the loaned clothes 11:32:03 PM Rune: Rune nods. 11:32:58 PM Jamaros: Lyvhyssa: "The sprites are making them now, they shall be ready at dawn." 11:33:15 PM Jamaros: Lyvhyssa: "We shall have unseen servants provide them for you, so they are not gifts." 11:33:27 PM Quill: Perfect. ...thank you for all your help. 11:33:42 PM Hank: And our possessions and clothes will be safe in this room? 11:34:43 PM Jamaros: Lyvhyssa: "Any servant who takes from you, shall be punished. They must be gifts for you to become theirs." 11:35:29 PM Hank: Thank you 11:35:50 PM Rune: Rune nods. 11:36:07 PM Jamaros: Lyvhyssa exits. 11:36:57 PM Rune: All right. That bed is enormous, there's room enough for all three of us without any creepiness. I don't sleep-snuggle, so I can be in the middle if you want. Then nobody has to fret. 11:37:24 PM Quill: Quill nods. 11:37:46 PM Hank: Ok then 11:38:17 PM Rune: ... I miss Taeral when he's not around, so I'm glad you're both here, anyway. 11:39:02 PM Jamaros: Shall I assume you guys sleep through the night. 11:39:11 PM Jamaros: Except Quill, who meditates. 11:39:13 PM Quill: Yep! 11:39:24 PM Hank: Yes 11:39:51 PM Rune: Rune does. And is indeed not a sleep snuggler. She doesn't really snore, either. 11:40:03 PM Jamaros: Ok, I'd like Will saves from everyone. 11:41:25 PM Hank: (Will?) 11:41:31 PM Rune: ((Wisdom or Charisma?)) 11:41:32 PM Jamaros: Sorry, Wisdom. 11:41:39 PM Jamaros: 5e, not 3.5 11:41:57 PM Quill: ((22)) 11:42:15 PM Hank: (13) 11:42:47 PM Jamaros: Quill, you sleep soundly through the night. But, the feywild has a nasty effect on both Hank and Rune and nightmares plague your dreams. 11:47:09 PM Quill: (Woo!) 11:47:33 PM Jamaros: You all awaken the next morning as the door to your room slams open. 11:47:47 PM Quill: Quill sits up. 11:47:50 PM Jamaros: No one is at the door. 11:47:57 PM Rune: Rune yelps and backs up against the headboard, shaking. 11:48:07 PM Quill: .... I think its our lended clothes. 11:48:30 PM Jamaros: And, as you say that, three sets of clothes fly into the room. 11:48:31 PM Hank: Hank screams and falls out of the bed 11:49:10 PM Rune: ... I... I had a nightmare. 11:49:43 PM Hank: I got threatened by leafman 11:50:23 PM Rune: I was pretty. And then I turned into a monster and everyone killed me. 11:50:29 PM Hank: But it was probably a nightmare as well 11:50:57 PM Rune: Rune is trying rather hard not to cry. 11:51:04 PM Hank: He threatened to hurt those around me if I didn't follow through on the deal 11:51:35 PM Hank: Hank Will put an arm around rune 11:52:07 PM Rune: Rune hugs him and takes a couple of deep breaths. 11:52:25 PM Jamaros: The clothes begin to fly in front of each of you. 11:52:34 PM Rune: ... right. 11:52:36 PM Quill: Quill frowns, and gets out of bed, going to his suit. 11:52:49 PM Rune: Rune takes whichever one seems to be for her, and puts it on. Whatever it is! 11:52:50 PM Jamaros: Hank's outfit finds him immediately, and those same hands you felt in the water, you feel undressing you now Hank. 11:53:15 PM Jamaros: One tries to put a gown clearly intended for Rune on Quill, but then corrects itself. 11:53:23 PM Jamaros: The servants are clearly not bright. 11:53:24 PM Hank: Hank assists the invisible hands 11:53:55 PM Quill: Quill lets the unseen servants dress him. 11:54:15 PM Rune: Rune does too. She's still a little stunned. 11:55:04 PM Hank: Hank rubs the neck symbol 11:56:07 PM Jamaros: A hand smacks Hank's hand away as it ties a tie on him. 11:56:16 PM Jamaros: Eventually, you are all dressed. 11:56:45 PM Jamaros: Rune is stuffed into a very fancy dress, her hair done in an up-do style with beads and stuff artfully woven into it. 11:57:22 PM Rune: ... wow, I've never had a figure before. 11:57:32 PM Jamaros: Quill is put into a very tight victorian suit, the pants squeezing in very noticeable places, and one of those big fluffy things on the front. 11:57:54 PM Quill: ... I think I'm sterile now. 11:58:07 PM Rune: Rune eyes his pants. 11:58:12 PM Jamaros: Hank is crammed into something a little less...covering. It's a suit similar to Quill's but with a more vesty top, showing off a lot of chest. 11:58:40 PM Rune: ... it's not that tight. But if I was you I'd probably take it off as soon as possible. 11:59:43 PM Rune: It looks awfully uncomfortable. 12:00:12 AM Quill: It's not the best. 12:00:52 AM Jamaros: Lyvhyssa arrives. "Ah, good, you're all dressed." 12:01:09 AM Rune: Rune nods. 12:01:54 AM Jamaros: Lyvhyssa: "So...everyone ready to meet the Queen...who has the power to order us all to death...or lock us up forever...or have me demoted to serving wench...or replace my hands with rakes..." 12:02:57 AM Rune: I'll try to be polite and not get you into trouble. 12:03:09 AM Quill: No. But it's what I'm here for. Don't worry, you did your duty. 12:03:21 AM Jamaros: Lyvhyssa: "Ok...let's go." 12:03:35 AM Jamaros: And...that's where we'll pick things up next week.